


Forming

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Load times and dumb guys.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Forming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis scrunches his eyes closed and tells himself it’ll be like watching a pot boil; as soon as he’s not looking, the TV will do what he wants. He’ll open his eyes and be loaded in, the lilting background music of the sprawling desert area will coalesce before him, and he’ll be able to sprint for days without lag. But when he opens his eyes, the little wheel in the corner of the screen’s still spinning. 

Noctis groans and tosses his head back against the couch. Prompto whines for him, “Man, the load times in this game are _ass_.”

“I _wish_ there was ass.”

“Holy shit, they should totally put the main characters’ butts on the loading screen, then nobody would mind.”

“Prooom, you’re so smaaart.”

Prompto laughs, and Noctis grins, amused but also disappointed the game hasn’t done that—it’s just a black screen that occasionally dons still pictures (of fully clothed characters) and boring text he doesn’t want to read. He mutters, “But seriously, this is the worst. I could jerk off in the time it takes this to load.”

“You could shoot your load faster than they can load?” Prompto shoots back, horribly lame but perfect—and shit like that is exactly why Noctis loves him. Noctis snorts and nods. Prompto pushes his arm and insists, “Dude, if you come _that_ fast, that is not something to brag about.”

“Shut up.”

“Who knew the prince of Insomnia was so _easy_.”

“ _Pfft_. I could get _you_ off in that time.”

“No way, dude. I got stamina.” Prompto flexes his arm as though to demonstrate his strength, like that’s any correlation. Given that Noctis trains with Gladio on the regular, Prompto’s guns aren’t _that_ impressive. But he’s definitely bulked up since high school. Noctis is still down to clown with those arms.

The game finally loads in, but Noctis hits pause before the music can even start. He’s busy looking at his best friend, who’s suddenly far more interesting than the game could ever be. 

“Wanna make it a challenge?”

Prompto lifts both golden brows, then, maybe when he realizes Noctis is serious, he waggles them. Looking both kind of turned on and totally on the verge of giggles, he asks, “What do I get if I win and you can’t?”

“I’ll keep at it until you _do_ come.”

Prompto grins with that sort of hungry cat look that Ignis would kill them both for. But Ignis isn’t around. It’s the two of them on Noctis’ couch with all Saturday to kill. Prompto agrees, “Okay.”

Un-pausing, Noctis brings up the menu and initiates the supposedly ‘fast’ travel option again, only to be hit with another loading screen. 

The second it’s up, Noctis dives sideway, practically knocking them both off the couch in his haste to get laid.


End file.
